Prudence Halliwell
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Prudence's history. Prudence "Prue" Halliwell was the oldest Charmed One, and had always been regarded as the bravest and most powerful of the four sisters, to the extent that she was granted the nicknames "Super Witch" and "Wicca Wonder". Her Wiccan powers were focused on mind and movement: the ability to move objects with her mind, and the ability to project herself in an astral form. Besides this, Prue possessed the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells, brew potions, scry for lost objects or people, and seeing and communicating with spirits. She could also access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Prue worked as a successful photo journalist at 415 Magazine, a career she wanted to pursue since her youth, but had given up until being introduced to the world of magic made her realize that her dreams were worth fighting for. Despite her formidable powers and sharp intellect, Prue was tragically murdered on May 17th, 2001, in her own home by the Source of All Evil's personal assassin, Shax, which temporarily severed The Power of Three altogether. Prudence is a member of the Halliwell and Warren Family. History Click a link to head to Charmed Wiki to read about these important events in Prudence's life. Early Life Destiny as a Charmed One Reuniting with Andy Trudeau Saying Goodbye to Andy Blaming herself for Andy's Death Working at Buckland Auction House Fulfilling Her Professional Destiny Dedication to the Craft Death Afterlife Piper Breaks Down Paige's Inferiority Complex towards Prue Throughout Blessed Powers and Abilities As the oldest Charmed One, Prue's powers were the strongest of her current generation—and would have stayed that way if her death had never occurred. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions containing magical properties. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. This was Prue's primary ability as a witch which she could channel with her eyes and later hands. As a spirit, she uses Telekinesis to close the front door of the manor. ** Telematerialization: The ability to use telekinesis to teleport liquids. ** Deviation: The ability to use a power to deflect magical energies and objects back in the direction they came from. Prue was able to push attacks or powers back telekinetically. ** Agility: The ability to enhance one's physical agility, speed and balance. Prue achieves this ability through the use of Telekinesis and was able to perform enhanced acrobatics. ** Super Strength: The power to exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Prue demonstrated this a number of times to best enemies in close-combat by combining her telekinetic power with her physical force. * Astral Projection: The ability to project the consciousness in an astral form outside of the body. Prue developed this power in her second year of being a witch. She could not use Telekinesis during the projection. However, Prue did become capable of projecting her astral form from one place to another without returning to her physical body; in one case, dematerializing to avoid gun shots then rematerializing at the other side of the room, and she still demonstrated the basic witch ability to cast spells. Spirit Powers * Wisping: A method of teleportation exclusive only to ghosts. * Intangibility: The ability to be intangible and move through solid objects. Prue became intangible the moment she became a spirit. * Spirit Writing: The ability to magically write messages on from the afterlife through the use of orbs. * Invisibility: As a spirit, Prue is naturally invisible to the naked eye. Personality As the oldest sister, Prue saw herself as the maternal figure of the household, especially after her mother died and her father left. In fact, Piper and Phoebe once agreed that Prue had actually sacrificed her own childhood to help raise them, which made her become responsible and determined, but also caused her to develop a sense of caution as well as a dislike of surprises that made her slow to trust people. Hence, though she admired Phoebe's confidence and courage, their relationship was often a tumultuous one. In fact, it was always up to Piper to mediate between Prue and Phoebe, and it took their Charmed destiny for the oldest and younger Halliwell sisters to heal their rift. Prue was also the type of person who held onto grudges for a long time: for many years, she refused to forgive her father for abandoning her and her sisters when they were young, and she never trusted Cole fully even after he saved their lives on more than one occasion. However, when Prue came to understand the difficulties Victor encountered due to his being the only mortal in a family of magical witches, their relationship became more amiable, and despite her lack of trust in Cole, she was able to effectively put aside her personal feelings to work together with him in times of utter crisis. Such instances testify that, though she might come across as unfair and harsh towards those she deemed untrustworthy, Prue was still ultimately a reasonable and flexible person. At first, Prue's duty as a Charmed One was a burden for her professional life, but she eventually started taking the initiative in hunting evil. At one point, this determination of hers even progressed into an obsession - she believed that a break-in was the work of demons, and disregarded the idea of a human culprit. According to Piper, Prue was known for saying "The Charmed Ones come first" when she was alive, and was always risking her life in the fight against evil. While her dedication to the good fight could be compared to Phoebe's passion for witchcraft, it still had a downside: her tragic death in Shax's hands. One constant feature about Prue would be her love for her sisters: having acted as a surrogate mother to them at a young age, she was intensely protective of them, to the extent where she would put herself in harm's way or even harm innocents with her powers to save them. After her death, it was revealed that she had actually sorted out her last will and testament in advance for her sisters' sake. Professional Life Prue had graduated with honors from Gold State University, and proved to be an expert at the jobs she applied, showing herself to be an accomplished and skillful woman, not only in the magical world, but also in the mortal world. Given how she later demonstrated expert martial-arts skills that surpassed even those of her sister, Phoebe (who was the only Charmed One shown on screen to have taken self-defense classes), it is also possible that she had taken up the study of martial-arts in her school years, and hence emerged as an extremely effective combatant. * American Museum of National History: * Buckland Auction House: * 415 Magazine: Romantic Life Andy Trudeau : Main article: Prue Halliwell and Andy Trudeau Other Relationships * Eric: * Alan: * Tom Peters: * Roger: * Alan Stanton: * Jack Sheridan: * Bane Jessup: * Brendan Rowe: * Dick: * Micah/'Mitch:' * Sean: * Justin Harper: * T.J.: Family Relationship Physical Appearance Prue has long, black hair. In her younger days, it was short, right to her ears. Her eyes are the color of green. She is 5''' feet and '''3 inches tall. Appearances Season 1 * Happy Birthday Pip! You're A Witch! Notes and Trivia * Prue is the only one out of the four sisters that does not have brown eyes, having green eyes instead. This trait would be inherited only by her nephew, Chris Halliwell. * For almost 20 years, Prue could never say I love you as they were the last words she spoke to her mother before she was killed. * Prue met Paige for the first time in the season 1 episode "Happy Birthday Pip! You're A Witch!". * Prue promised Piper before her wedding that she would stop anybody that tried to ruin the ceremony. Ironically, it was Prue (in her astral form) who ruined Piper's wedding. * Prue died when she pushed Dr. Griffiths out of the way, if she had moved him telekinetically or had not bothered with him at all, she would more than likely have survived the attack. * Prue broke her ankle at the age of 7. * Her past life is Polina Bowen. * Phoebe taught Prue how to French kiss. * Piper gave Prue the chicken pox as a child. * Prue has a fondness for Twizzlers. * According to one of her ex-boyfriends, Jack Sheridan, she uses the Must de Cartier ''perfume. * She can't stand when people talk at the previews. * She argues to win. * Prue picks her cuticles when she's nervous. * Prue was a cheerleader and class president in high school. ** Coincidentally, her nephew, Pip Muniz-Halliwell, was student president at his former school. * Prue's astrological sign is Scorpio. Her ancestor, Melinda Warren, was also a Scorpio, having been born on October 31, 1670. ** Coincidentally, Matt, the creator of ''Blessed, is also a Scorpio. And is the oldest of his younger sisters, two more things he has in common with Prue. * Both Prue and her mom were killed by elemental demons; Prue by Shax, a demon who uses wind, and her mother by the Water Demon, which obviously kills with water. * Both Prue and Phoebe's names came from their ancestors. * Prue shares many traits with her future nephew Chris. Both have dark hair, green eyes, and share the power of telekinesis. They were born in October, and have similar personalities: both are serious, business-like, stubborn and care greatly for their family's well-being. Also, they both have encountered the Angel of Death sometime before their deaths. * After her death, Piper inherited her golden necklace. * Both Piper and Prue saw visions of Patty whilst almost drowning. On both accounts Patty helped both sisters get over their fears and helped return them to the surface. * Prue's the only Charmed One to change genders as well as transform into a normal animal (a dog); both with the purpose of locating a demon. References # Prue Halliwell - visit them for more. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Charmed Ones Category:Witches Category:Warren Category:Deceased Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Magical Humans Category:Spirits Category:Females Category:Good Beings Category:Halliwell Family Category:Killed Category:Warren-Halliwell Ancestors